<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>holding on my heart like a hand grenade by Pidonyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948973">holding on my heart like a hand grenade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidonyx/pseuds/Pidonyx'>Pidonyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr kiss prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, THE KILLJOYS ARE NOT MCR, but these are so fun to do wah, this one might be shorter im not sure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidonyx/pseuds/Pidonyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Whatcha workin’ on?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr kiss prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>holding on my heart like a hand grenade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesatrafficlights/gifts">mesatrafficlights</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for @stitchbladefights/@mesatrafficlights on tumblr for prompts #34 (kisses that start on their fingers and run up their arm, eventually ending on their lips) and #50 (a kiss, followed by more that trail down the jaw and neck)!</p><p>(if you want to send me prompts, i’m @ghostxraven on tumblr)</p><p>title is from she’s a rebel by green day :&gt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ghoul’s working on a bomb, metal and wire and various instruments strewn all over the table, when Poison comes in from outside, wiping splotches of paint from his hands on his already stained jeans. He wanders over, leaning into the brief one-armed hug he was expecting and pressing his face to the top of Ghoul’s head in return.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatcha workin’ on?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ghoul’s fingers are nimble, already back to snipping and adjusting wires inside the chassis of his new project. “Commission for a ‘joy out ‘n five. ‘S not too hard ‘cause they sent me schematics but there’s multiples of ‘em so I’ve still got a lot t’ do.” He glances up, mouth curling into a warm smile. “How ‘bout you? You finished with th’ mural you were doin’ earlier?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah. Got too dark. ‘M gonna see if I can finish t’morrow, though.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ghoul hums in response, reaching for another tool from his kit. Poison bumps his hip more firmly against Ghoul’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Baby, ’m bored.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poison can hear the smile still in his voice when he responds, not looking up from the bomb he’s constructing. “Yeah? Well, ‘m busy. Y’ can go bother Kobra or Jet.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“No,” Poison tugs one of Ghoul’s hands away from his work and threads their fingers together. “I’m </span> <span class="s2"> <em>bored</em> </span> <span class="s1">.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ghoul gives him a look through his lashes that would’ve been reproachful if the corner of his mouth wasn’t angled upwards. There’s a teasing note in his tone. “This ‘s important, sunshine. D’ya wanna have th’ carbons t’ eat this week?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“You can do it </span> <span class="s2"> <em>later</em> </span> <span class="s1">,” Poison says, grinning. He swings a leg over Ghoul’s lap and brings their joined hands up to kiss Ghoul’s fingers, lips brushing against the letters inked there. “Please? I love you,” he wheedles, kissing the tattooed fangs on the back of Ghoul’s hand, and then his wrist.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ghoul is giggling, other arm wrapping around Poison’s waist. He leans his forehead into Poison’s shoulder as Poison presses more kisses up his arm, swatting at him with the hand resting on his hip. “I can’t! I can’t, ‘m busy, Pois, you’re distracting me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good!” Poison leaves more playful kisses on his cheek, swinging their hands together until Ghoul gives in and turns his head to kiss him properly. Poison hums happily and slides his free hand into Ghoul’s hair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ghoul leans back, panting, eyes sparkling. “You’re ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” Poison says, and starts trailing kisses down Ghoul’s neck. Ghoul laughs and bites gently at Poison’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine. But ‘m gonna get you t’ help me with this later.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fair deal,” Poison says, beaming, and leans up to kiss him again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>